Absent Voice
The Boy Who Cried Beast Amon stood under the shower head, as the water washed on his body. He looked at the mirror that was on the wall next to him, seeing the scars on his body were still very visible "Good god, this is gonna be a pain..." Amon said to himself, crossing his hand on his back, feeling the burnt skin, and shuddering "I guess I should get used to this. Atleast my back doesn't hurt anymore.". Amon's breathing started to slowly become heavier. His eyesight became blurry and his head felt..floaty "I think I should...maybe rest a bit more later..." Amon's chest felt like it got tighter, as his breathing sounded painful "I probably...didn't..." Amon put his right hand on the wall, and his left one on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster "...sleep...". "Kill" Suddenly, Amon clenched his fingers, on both hands, his fingers dug into the wall, breaking it with ease, while the fingers on his chest simply scratched him, but left five gashes in the middle of his chest, that began to bleed. His eyes widened in horror, he looked at his left hand as his blood washed off of it "Beast, was that you...?" Amon said, trying to call out Beast "Beast...? You there?" Still, no reply. "Amon~" An all too familiar voice called, and as Amon turned, he saw Aph entering the bathroom with nothing but a towel on "Let me wash your ba-...~" Suddenly, Amon teleported next to Aph, and punched the wall next to her, having an expression of sheer pain on his face. Aph's cheerful expression remained unfazed "My, my, what's the matter, dear? Are you that happy to see me?" Aph gleefully said, barely even bothering with Amon's current state or his recent action. "A-...Aph...get...get me..." Amon sounded as if he's voice was parched, as he tried to extend his other hand towards Aph, but instead clutched it against his chest, feeling immeasurable pain on his being "Get me...Lamia...I need...her...!". "..." Aph's face changed to a solemn look, without any emotion, simply glaring at Amon "Why is that, dear?". "I...feel like I'm dying...I need a...doctor...I need...Lamia...!" Amon quickly put his hand on his mouth, feeling as if he is about to vomit. Amon never felt this horrid, even when beaten to a bloody pulp, or having his stomach blown was less painful than this. He truly felt like he's dying. Aph carefully caressed Amon's cheek with her right hand, smiling warmly to him as he looked at her "Amon..." Suddenly, Aph delivered a fierce slap to Amon's face, leaving his cheek red from the slap. As he looked back at Aph, he noticed her expression stayed smiley "Get a hold of yourself~" Her voice remained sweet and cheery, despite the context. "I..." Amon was cut short when the pain returned at full force, his eyes widening from the sheer pain crossing his entire body "Why is this...happening...?!" Amon could feel something slithering under his flesh, making his arms go numb "Help...me...!". Aph simply glared at Amon, and eventually walked towards him, patting him on the back "Forgive me." Amon suddenly blacked out, feeling an immense force striking his head. Amon suddenly woke up, startled, but realized he was lying in bed. "Oh, god. I had a terrible dream..." Amon said to himself "Felt like I was fuckin' dying, I swear..." He suddenly noticed he was wearing a shirt, as well as scratches on his chest "..." He looked under the bed shits, realizing he was naked "...Aph, where are you?". "Right here, deary~" Aph called from the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron, with the same towel as before under it, seemingly cooking something in the kitchen "You slept quite well, no? Been three hours, so I assume you're fully relaxed now.". "Ugh..." Amon put his hand on his face, feeling a headache "Did you have to slap me...?" He could still feel the impact left from her slap on his cheek, it was still red as well "Atleast the pain went away...The hell was that anyway?". Aph walked over to Amon, wearing mittens on her hands, and kneeling closer to him, smiling "Maybe you should've endured that pain alot better, and then I wouldn't have had to slap your man pride~" Her honesty was as cruel as Lamia's "But, you're okay now. And that's all that matters.". Amon didn't know if he should feel glad that Aph is showing care for him, or be terrified of her. Nevertheless, there was no reason to hate her, she did infact knock him out, and he could avoid any further pain. "I guess it could've been worse...By the way, where are my pants?". "Right where you left them." Aph replied, walking off, back to the kitchen. Amon teleported out of his bed, and into the bathroom, closing the doors behind him. He later openned the door, wearing black pants, and white shirt with short sleeves "That solves that." Amon said, beginning to unwrap the bandages, to put them on his face. "Wait." Aph said, stopping Amon and walking towards him "You didn't give me a good morning kiss yet~" Aph puckered up, waiting for Amon to kiss her. Amon's eye twitched, both in irritation and awkardness. True, they shared a kiss the other night, but she was the one who gave it. He has no idea how to kiss someone back, he's never done it. Eventually, Amon sighed, grabbing Aph by her shoulders as gently as he could "It'll probably be worse if I don't do it." Amon, with the little experience he had, kissed Aph's lips, but released just as quickly "There, happy?" He was clearly not the romantic type, no matter how hard he'd try. "Yep~" Aph cheerfully declared and walked away, leaving Amon without saying any further words. "..." Amon simply decided to forget this ever happened, beginning to wrap the bandages on his face. He went over to the coat hanger to grab his jacket, and while putting it on, noticed a vase fell from a stool next to his bed, and broke, making a mess "Oh, goddammit. Aph, did you break this?" Amon said, crouching down and picking up the broken pieces of the vase. Aph didn't reply, however. "Aph! Did you hear m-...?" Amon suddenly stopped when he noticed something truly amazing. Aph was blushing. She looked flustered, and her face was bright red "...What?" Amon felt great worry about this phenomenon. "Y-...You don't remember, dear? I hit it with my foot by accident." Aph said, actually stuttering a bit. Before Amon could question Aph any further, a knock was heard from the door. Amon picked up the remaining shards of the broken vase, and tossed them in a near garbage can, before going to the door, and openning it, seeing Nyx. Nyx smiled cheerfully, waving hello "Heyo, there, big guy!" Nyx said, walking into the room, and turning to face Amon as he closed the door "I have excellent news for ya! I just finished talking with Nick, and he said he'll grant permission for you to visit Lamia! But you get only two hours at best. Ain't that great?!" Nyx said with great enthusiasm. Amon quickly hugged Nyx in happiness, smiled brightly under his bandages "Thank you!" Amon said, putting down Nyx and patting her on the head, to further emphasize his gratitude "When can we go?". Nyx recollected herself after Amon sudden spark of happiness. She didn't expect him to react in such a way. She expected a smile at best, but a hug? "Hahaha...You can see her soon. Anytime, really." Nyx said to Amon, trying to pretend what just happened...didn't. "Good, good. I need to see her." Amon said, his tone giving a sense of urgency. "Hmm? Is something the matter?" Nyx asked curiously. "I just felt a sudden pain. I need her to look it over." Amon said, tapping his chest with his finger "It hurt like hell this morning. Right at my chest. I felt like I was about to die.". "Oh." It was at this moment that Nyx remembered, Lamia is also a doctor. And yet, she's sought out because she can make such menacing weapons, even by her own guild. She started to feel kinda guilty "Why not go to another doctor?". "I don't trust doctors. I only trust Lamia with a scalpel to my head." Amon said "I...kinda find it difficult to trust most people already. So, trusting a doctor I don't know, isn't really going to happen anytime soon.". "Uh huh." Nyx coughed, recollecting herself "So! Shall we go see her?" Nyx said, clapping her hands together. "Have fun you two~ And be back soon, I have food prepared~" Aph said, appearing to be cooking something on the stove. Nyx took notice of the fact all she wore was a towel and apron, and immediately gave Amon a suspicious glare. "...I don't even know." Amon said, shrugging. "Riiiight..." Nyx replied in a sarcastic tone "Hey, Aph, don't you wanna come visit Lamia too? They'll let everyone come over for two hours." Nyx explained to Aph. "Nah~" Aph replied in an almost childish manner "I have food to cook~ Oh, and call everyone over, I'll make them breakfast." "It's noone." Nyx retorted. "Brunch it is!" Her enthusiasm was unkillable. A Tool To Kill Amon followed Nyx to the castle gates, standing behind her to let her lead him. He didn't dress in anything fancy, just his usual black and white clothes. Amon was only visiting Lamia, even if for a while. "Right, listen up. When we go in, keep your eyes on me. If anyone finds you wandering alone, they'll think you're an intruder." Nyx began explaining to Amon, as the gates of the castle slowly openned. "And then what'll they do?" "Probably kill you on sight." Nyx sounded oddly calm about the manner, despite its context. Amon simply looked irritated at that reply. If someone were to try and attack him, he'd kill them. It is very difficult to keep a low profile with such violent reflexes. "So...where is Lamia?". As the door openned, Nicholas awaited the two, signalling them to come over "We gave her whatever she requested. She asked for a high floor, a private room, wide enough for 20 people, and for some reason, was very insistent on getting her some dead bodies, and...internet." Nyx said, explaining to Amon. "Oh god, what is she making...?" Amon knows bets what Lamia is capable of if she really tries. That blue skinned girl from 3 years ago is certaintly a prime example. "...Weapons of meat...?" Even Nyx was unsure. The two began walking in the castle hallways, with Nicholas leading them both "I do hope you don't become a distraction for her." Nicholas said, speaking in his usual stern, yet monotone voice "She is very valuable to this Guild, so we'd appreciate it if y-..." "Do I not have the right to see my friend?" Amon cut off Nicholas, his voice having a hint of anger in it. "...That is not what I meant" Nicholas said, trying to correct himself "It is simply best if she finished quickly, so she'd be back home to you, safely.". "Safely? Is there some kind of risk in her working here? If so, then I should know." Amon began sounding more concerned than annoyed when speaking to Nicholas. "Not neccesarily. At worst, we'd be attacked by a never before discovered species of giant intelligent moles, at best, she'd get bit by a worm." Sarcasm and humor wasn't Nicholas' strong point. Suddenly, Amon stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at a large, red steel door, that was chained shut. "...Beast. Did you hear that?" Amon said, trying to call out Beast, but recieving no reply. "Beast...?". "Come" A voice called to Amon, it was in his head, with no clear direction as to where it came from "here". "Hey! What are you doing?" Nicholas called out to Amon, who noticed he stopped "You are not allowed in there." Nicholas said to Amon. "Oh, sorry...I uh...got distracted by it. What's...in there?" Amon asked Nicholas, pointing at the red door. "That's the...weapon storage. We keep our strongest weapons there, for our comrades to use in battle. We need a place to store them after all." Nicholas explained, and immediately gestured Amon to follow him "Come. We can't waste time here.". "..." Amon followed Nicholas, and scratched his head'' "''Beast? Beast, can you here me? Hey, quit it." Amon tried to call Beast, but there was no reply "Beast! Are you trying to play games with me? Now's not the time!" He continued shouting in his head, but nothing. Not a single sound, or trace, of Beast was there. "Are you okay?" Nyx asked Amon, noticing he wasn't paying attention "You look pale." She said in a worried tone. "I-...I'm fine. Just uh...excited to see Lamia, I guess." Amon tried to recollect himself, but felt great worry about Beast. Why wasn't he answering him? Or is he really..."sleeping"?. They eventually arrived at the top floor, and walked to a black door, with scratches and a broken door knob "This is her workplace. You will have two hours the moment you go in. So, don't be late." Nicholas said, turning around to walk away "I'll come back to check. So that you won't forget.". Even though he said nothing, Amon didn't like Nicholas' tone, but it was best not to anger him. At this moment atleast. "Right. I'm going in then." Amon said, openning the door. "Have fun~" Nyx waved goodbye to Amon as he went inside "Take your time! I'll make sure you get more than two hours.". "Thanks!" Amon said, closing the door behind him. In the room, he saw junk. Simple metal, and junk everywhere. There was a metallic smell, mixed with the smell of oil everywhere. How could she stay here? "Lamia?" Amon called out, walking deeper and looking around. Suddenly, Lamia leaped from outside of a pile of scrap metal, glomping Amon, and dropping him on the floor, while she sat on top of him, grabbing his wrists and restraining him "You're not taking my chocolate this year, Santaman!" Lamia said, before quickly noticing she tackled Amon "Oh, Amon?". "M-...My skull...I think it broke..." Amon said, feeling a searing headache from that fall. "Technically, it'll require a whole lot more force to crack your sku-..." "I was being coy." "Oh." Lamia got off Amon, and extended her hand to him "Sorry 'bout that, buddy." Amon grabbed Lamia's hand, as she helped him stand back up. "Jesus, did you drink coffee? You don't usually leap at people unless your low on your caffeine." "Maybe, Susan, but who knows?" Lamia said, putting her hands in her pockets and turning around "So, I wanna show you something." "I am just going to ignore the fact you called me Susan, aren't I?" Amon said, following Lamia as she lead him to a table with a cloth over it "Wow, fascinating a...very...dirty cloth...on a table..." Sarcasm isn't his strong point. "Hush, little one. Daddy's doin' magic." Lamia took off the cloth, revealing a sheathed sword with no hilt, a chokutō. The sheathe was light grey, and it looked more like a square cane than an actual sword. "I caressed this baby the day it came outta it's Mommy's oven hole." Lamia was clearly lacking her caffeine. "Oh?" Amon grabbed the chokutō, examining it "Is this the weapon you made for them? Kinda underwhelming.". "Pfft, these kids don't deserve my love. It is not their time of age either!" "Wait, my birthday?" Somehow, Amon deciphered what Lamia was saying "You remembered?". "Yarr, I decided that top priority is givin' my sugar some milk!" Lamia declared, slapping Amon on the back with enthusiasm, yet still keeping a stone face. Amon flinched from the slap, turning to Lamia "Okay, that's it." Amon put down the chokutō, and lifted Lamia in his arms, like a bride, walking over to what can only be described as the "kitchen", when it was just a two tables, with chairs and items on it for cooking and making drinks. Lamia seemed comfortable, putting her arm around Amon's neck "Ah, the charming is taking me to dreamland~". "This is why I told you, you drink too damn much..." Amon said. He put Lamia down to sit on a chair, while he walked over to the coffee maker, and looked through a large bag to see that only cups remained, and no caffeine, but there was enough milk in a jug for one more cup "Why didn't you ask for any coffee? Don't they get you whatever you want?". "The big man asked for cheese. I gave him butternut scotch. Right up his a-...!" "Aaaand, I'm gonna start ignoring you until I get you some coffee." Amon interrupted Lamia before she could finish. Amon continued to look around, trying to find caffein for Lamia while the water heated "I swear, if your pain receptors still worked, I'd slap you silly to wake you up." "You don't bitchslap me, I bitchslap life! And then some!" "Some what? You're losing your mind!" "Shut up, Mary Anne Jane! I ordered the pizza first! So, hands off my eggs!". "..." Amon simply returned to his buisness, ignoring Lamia, who was now walking on her hands, managing to keep her balance, amazingly enough, without much difficulty, even with her coat falling on her face. Suddenly, a large hand extended a bag of coffee to Amon. Amon took notice of it, looking up to see a very muscular, large, dark skinned man, with scars on his body, with a red cloth covering his head, and his face hidden in darkness, only showing one yellow glowing dot on the right, as his eye. He wore black pants, and had a yellow "battle dress", but was spread in the middle. Amon blankly stared at the giant who was handing him over the bag, and he simply grabbed it and put it on the table. "You know, I'd be goin' all swords in your neck, but I know Lamia made you. Not the first time I've seen a zombie." Amon said, openning the coffee bag and proceeding to make coffee for Lamia after the water heated. Amon gave the cup of coffee to Lamia, who drank it, smiling warmly to the sweet taste of coffee. Well, as sweet as the sugar put into it would allow. "Ah, better." Lamia said, sighing in relief. "So, you're up?" "Yeah, sorry about that. Did you meet Frank?" Lamia asked Amon, gesturing to the giant man behind Amon, who appeared to be meekly waving hello. "...Yes. I have." Amon replied, trying to not be surprised that Lamia decided to toy with nature again. "What did you do?". "Oh, I asked for some dead bodies, then outta all of 'em, I found this big guy, so I said, wouldn't it be awesome if I had him working as a butler with Hera? So, I did my best, and used his dead corpse to make a zombie. Sorta." Lamia said, casually sipping tea. "...Why do you need a butler who won't even make it through the door?" "Because I'm a woman." "What does that have to do with anything!" "Nothing, really. I just like acknowledging I have tits." Lamia said, putting the mug down and standing up "So, did you get the weapon I made you?". "Yeah, it's over there." Amon said, pointing at the chokutō he left on the table. "It's called Gōan, I made it using Orichalcum. Hardest damn metal ever, apparantly." Lamia said, using her barriers to carry and bring Gōan over to her "Made especially for you, buddy." Lamia grabbed Gōan and extended her hand, giving it to Amon "Happy birthday, Ira.". Amon felt touched by Lamia's gift, even if it was a weapon. He grabbed the sword, and held it in his hands "Thanks for...remembering.". "Oh, I didn't remember." Suddenly, she broke the moment so easily. "...Huh?". "I forgot the date, so I just assumed it's yer birthday. Plus, those swords you make with your magic break like twigs. You need something harder!" Lamia said, scratching her cheek "Sorry if I got your hopes up.". "I...It's okay. Thanks, regardless." Amon thanked Lamia once more "Also, what do we do with this guy?". "Keep 'em, of course." Lamia replied, stretching her arms, and sitting back down on her chair "What else am I gonna do with 'em?" Lamia said, grabbing her coffee mug, and sipping some coffee "Sit down. Let's talk, been a while since we did. No one to disturb us, just me and you today. And Franky." Lamia said, as Amon smiled, taking a seat infront of Lamia, as he began to converse with her, just like they always did. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline